Lock Up Your Negi
by Japanese Teeth
Summary: A brief one-shot describing Negi's reaction to finally reaching puberty.  Bath time is slightly awkward now.  Okay, maybe more than slightly.


**Lock Up Your Negi...  
**

Negi sat against the edge of the main pool in the Mahora bath. It had been a few years since he had moved in with Asuna and Konoka. He had only recently realized how ridiculous it was that he hadn't been moved somewhere else yet. But he didn't mind. He had long since grown used to the setup.

But recently, he had noticed some changes. Or rather, he was currently in the process of noticing the changes, right at that moment. Because that was when the girls of the Library Club entered the bath, wrapped in their towels. That wasn't unusual. All the girls in the class had long since been used to sharing the bath with him. And Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna in particular were some of the ones who cared the least about his presence. He was good friends with of them. Their appearance was nothing out of the oridinary. What was unusual was his reaction.

Nodoka released her towel as she walked towards the water. As it fluttered towards the floor, a chill ran down Negi's spine. He shivered, and lowered himself further into the warm water. _What was that feeling?_ He had never experienced that before. Negi tried to contemplate the sensation, but it was futile endeavor. His eyes were transfixed by Nodoka' form as she strode into the water.

His gaze traced the subtle curves of her figure, slowly making its way from her feet up to her face. How had he never noticed before? Everything about her was so smooth, so soft... As his eyes finally reached her lips, she broke into a smile, giggling contentedly at some comment that one of her friends had made. Images of their Mahorafest kiss flitted through his mind. Had her lips really been as soft as they looked right now?

Negi could feel his face flushing. He sunk deeper into the water. Only the top half of his head remained above the surface. Nodoka turned back to her friends.

"Yue, are you coming?"

"I'll be right there." Yue's towel drifted down to rest on the tile. Negi's pulse was racing. Like Nodoka, her body was composed of finely honed curves. She had so often complained about her "underdeveloped figure". Negi had to force himself not to scoff at the idea. The longer he watched her body stretch as she slowly gathered up her hair, the less stock he put in her self assessment.

She slipped into the water. Nodoka giggled as she slapped the water, sending a cascade of water droplets against Yue's back. Negi stared, completely captivated by the two girls as they splashed at each other. The playful fight came to an end as Nodoka spun around Yue, and wrapped her arms around her, hands flat against Yue's tummy.

Negi could practically feel the steam pouring from his ears. He had seen this exact same scenario play out so many times since he had arrived at Mahora...what made this time so different? Was it the way that their figures danced gracefully through the pool? Was the it the way the water droplets beaded and flowed across their pristine skin? Maybe it was the way that Nodoka was gently caressing Yue's midriff as she pressed her slender body against that of her friend...

"Hey! Wait for me!" Negi's eyes were finally torn away from the two girls as Haruna sped towards the pool, towel hanging empty in the air behind her. He was enthralled by the taut springing of her chest as she leaped into the water, landing with and enormous splash. Nothing about Haruna was subtle, least of all her body.

Her supple bosom bounced energetically as she burst from the water. Negi trembled with excitement as she wrapped her arms around both of her friends, and held them tightly against her. They wriggled furiously, giggling as they tried to escape her grasp. Negi swallowed hard. The entire spectacle was an exquisite blend of beautiful curves, smooth skin, and laughter that sounded practically musical.

_No! I'm supposed to be a British Gentleman! I can't ogle them like this!_ Negi clamped his eyes shut, but the image of the three naked girls writhing playfully in each other's grasps was burned onto the inside of his eyelids. _I should really get out of here. I can just say that I have paperwork to do._ He slowly started to edge towards the steps out of the pool. As he began to move for the first time since the girls' arrival, he realized another problem. Getting out of the pool was going to be a problem.

He continued to sneak along the pool's edge. _ I just need...to grab a towel..._ There was one laying right next to the steps. Nodoka had dropped it there. His heart started to pound at the prospect of wrapping himself in the same towel that had been wound around Nodoka. _No..that's not important._ He shoved the thought to the back of his mind. He needed to grab the towel and get out of the pool.

His gaze turned back to the girls. They were still roughhousing, and it took him a few second before he was able to tear his eyes away. _No, no. I have get out of here._ As they turned their backs to him for a moment, he snatched up the towel and rushed up the steps. The sound of his exit finally caught their attention.

"Oh, Negi!" He looked back over his shoulder. Nodoka was waving at him. That her body was in motion only made her more alluring.

"Leaving already?" Yue stood still, her skin shiny with soap and water..

"I...uh...I have... stiff, uh..stuff." His tongue tripped over itself. "Stuff. To do. That must be done by me. I'm...uh..gonna go...place." He started to shuffle towards the door, trying to avoid having to turn around and face them.

"Oh, come on!" Haruna wade towards him, soapy water dripping off of her breasts as they swayed in time with her steps. "You've always had time for us!" She smiled. "What's a few more minutes?"

"I'm sorry, but I...uh...really must be goi-". He stopped dead. Haruna had reached out to grab his hand, but as he stepped back, she had only caught the bottom edge of the towel. As he backed away, the towel stayed where it was.

The girls' eyes widened. Negi's faced flushed even redder, if that was possible. Nodoka put one hand to her mouth, and with the other, she shakily pointed at her teacher.

"Th...that...that's..."

Yue put a hand to her chin, and stared. "So...so that's what it looks like..."

Haruna's mouth contorted into an overly wide grin.

"Wow. I've never seen one of those in real life before." She rubbed her hands together. "This will be really useful for that doujin I'm writing..."

"I...uh..." Negi's eye twitched. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't tell anyone." He snatched the towel out of Haruna's hand, wrapped it around himself, and fled from the room. There were a few seconds of silence as the girls tried to process what they had just seen. Nodoka finally broke the silence.

"Does that mean that... Sensei...when he..looked at us...he..." Her voice trailed off.

"Looks that way." Yue was blushing slightly, as was Nodoka. Nodoka's lips formed a small smile.

"I...I see."

"Well, we knew it was going to happen eventually..." Haruna let out a loud laugh before turning back to her friends. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

* * *

.

* * *

I wrote this as part of the currently ongoing "101 Negima Fanfics" game on the TvTropes forum. There are a _lot _of different ways that I could have taken this fic, and I _might_ write some additional variations on this idea, but if I do, it won't be for quite a while. Although I really do eventually want to write teenage Negi's response to one of his many "accidentally trip over Asuna and end up with a handful of boob" moments.

In any case, this story is more of an experiment than anything else. Hopefully it works.


End file.
